Meeting You
by Wakari
Summary: *twitches* if this doesn't upload... *twitches* i swear i will...*decides not to finish her sentance* The second chapter is up (Done by Penybright ~ GREAT JOB!!!) . E-mail me if you wanna do a chapter....i really can't write a review cause, well......oka
1. Meeting you {part 1}

Me: okay, just a few things before I start the first chapter. *Hands the Digidestin a piece of paper*  
  
  
Matt: *reading paper* 1) When you do the next chapter (the second will be done by Penybright) type it up and send it to Kat and she will add it to the end of the previous chapter. *Passes it to Cody*  
  
  
Cody: *Also reading paper* 2) reminder, this is NOT a contest... *Passes to TK* well DUH!  
  
  
Me: just read the paper here folks.   
  
TK: *is afraid of Kat* 3) Send K…...Kat an e-mail if y..you would like to do a ch...ch...chapter   
  
  
Me: Okay, who would like to do the disclaimer?   
  
  
*Crickets chirp*   
  
  
Me: Okay...well, I'll just make Ken do it  
  
  
Ken: Wait a sec. WHAT am I doing?!?   
  
  
Me: Oh don't you worry hun. *Hands him another piece of paper*  
  
  
Ken: *reads paper* Cardcaptors does not belong to Kat. Neither do the majority of the Digimon Characters. Ken belongs to Kat. WHAT?!?!  
  
  
TK: HAHA!!!  
  
  
Me: ^_^\\ I suggest you be quiet TAKERU you belong to me too. Ken just didn't finish yet.   
  
  
TK: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
Ken: HAHA!  
  
  
Sakura: Can we PLEASE just start the story?  
  
  
Me: As you wish. But need I remind you that mad wild fans will chase you...  
  
  
Sakura: WHAT?  
  
  
Me: but you wanted to start the story, so...*presses some buttons*  
  
  
Sakura: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
  
Me: Relax. I was JUST turning of the lights.  
  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
  
Me: Oh, no reason...* Glances at TK and Ken before the lights go off...then screaming is heard in the back round followed by insane laughter*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting you   
By: ~*Just a Memory*~ (( and who ever else sends a chapter. ))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god is that Sakura Kinomoto?!!?!?!!!?"  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she proceeded to run from the mobbing fans...it was as every other day was...wake up, three hour photo shoot, get stalked by fans, make an appearance at this new restaurant, get glomped by female fan's boyfriends, anther photo shoot, get mauled by star-crazed girls, show up at that premiere, get mauled by the guy-fan's girlfriends, guest appearance on this show...more fans...running home...well, at least she got her exercise...  
  
  
She turned down an ally, hoping she had lost them...she ducked behind a dumpster and watched as they passed her hiding space. When the sound of screaming faded, she stood up. She didn't really mind all the attention...well, she didn't at first...but after her bodyguards quit, all this attention and poor self defense was starting to get on her nerves...Being who she was made no difference to the jade-eyed girl...her story was as any other supermodels was...discovered while shopping at the mall with her friends...(A/N: this happened to my cousin. dunno if you really care...)  
  
  
Once again she sighed...Her friends..how she missed them...she was not going to college (she was privately tutored) and finding a trustworthy friend was getting harder each day...Sure, she tried to stay in touch with Tomoyo, but her friend had started a fashion company on the other side of the world and long since changed her phone number...(A/N: yeah, if Sakura is a super model and Tomoyo has a fashion co. shouldn't she KNOW her phone number? Eh, work with me here...it's two in the morning...) When Sakura moved to America, she totally lost touch with her other friends...they too had moved out of their homes...but she tried...she really tried....  
  
  
A tear fell down her face as she turned to go back to the agency for her third photo shoot of the day, and she hung her head in defeat, but her mind was still on her friends...   
  
  
Meling...back in Hong Kong...she almost refused to call her, even though she left messages there almost every day...it was true, she was still in love with the amber-eyed boy, but she hadn't seen or heard from him in almost 10 years. In one message Meling had left her, almost eight years back, said that he went missing soon after the clan pressed him about the clow cards. He wasn't traceable, no one could identify him, no one could find him...even if he HAD changed his name, someone could have found him...He was on the news almost every day in Japan, and two moths after she received the phone call, his "missing child" picture came on American news. She was heart broken. She nearly died of heartbreak. No one has heard or seen him since.  
  
  
It was obviously hard to keep a relationship with someone in those conditions...she watched some of the cardcaptoring tapes that Tomoyo had given to her before she left...she still looked at them...just to see the ten-year-old face of her long lost love...  
  
  
And Meling...She had been really good to Sakura for a while...she was considerably one of her best friends...but it was hard to keep even a friendly relationship with someone when they don't return most of your phone calls...but she kept trying...of all her friends, Meling's was the one she didn't loose...or rather, she hadn't changed her number…that or she was calling the wrong house...that or-  
  
  
She was cut off in her thoughts as she bumped into someone.  
  
  
"Oh, sorry..." she apologized; wiping her eyes, and looked at who she bumped into. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
  
  
The windy card.  
  
  
  
Or it highly resembled the windy card...it was dressed as such, but with dark gray and black instead of pearly white...She looked around the street to see if anyone had noticed it, but was surprised to see not one being on the street...nor did she even RECOGNISE the street she was on...  
  
  
She looked back up at the windy card...it waved a finger back and fourth, and then shook its head sadly...before completely vanishing from view.   
  
  
Sakura cocked her head to one side. "That was strange..." she thought out loud. Still, there was not one person on the streets...but she kept walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe she should have kept the Clowcards instead of locking them away once again and storing it in the bottom of her father's study...She missed Kero...It broke the guardian' s heart when she told him that she no longer wanted to be a Cardcaptor, and retired her wand and forced him back into the book.   
  
  
She hated to do it...but cardcaptoring reminded her of Syaoran, and Syaoran had left her a few years before...she was heartbroken...She couldn't live without him, and the separation was causing her to go suicidal...It was for her own good...so she did what she had to do. She no longer possessed the powers of Clow, and no longer desired to.  
  
  
Then WHY were the cards showing up now? WHY did she encounter the windy card? WHY did it vanish? WHY didn't it ATTACK?!?  
  
  
She had so many questions...so many...and Kero wasn't here to help her...no one was...she was alone now...alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, shit...now I'm late for my damn photo shoot too!" she finished aloud, glancing at her watch. She broke into a run, finally finding herself back on a street she knew, with people on it...She turned down the corner to where the photo shoot would be, and opened the door to go in when she stopped.   
  
  
  
Out of the corner of her eye was another clow card....  
  
  
  
The Firey card...but it was burning black flames...what was going on with the clow cards? No one on the street seemed to see it except her...and then it spotted her...it looked sadly at her for a while, then, like the windy, completely vanished...  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, and smiled at her agent as she walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, that's all for today folks!" he shouted, then turned to Sakura. "That was EXELENT! You are GREAT! Now, I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll have Joe take you home in the limo today..."   
  
  
Sakura wasn't really listening to her agent...she was thinking about those clowcards... they were black...and they looked sad...they were not HER clowcards...were they?  
  
  
"Sakura.... SAKURA!"   
  
  
She snapped back to attention, looking at her agent with wide eyes.   
  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a sweet tone.   
  
  
"You alright? I've been calling your name for a few minutes..."   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just....tired I suppose."  
  
  
"Well then you go home and get some sleep. The limo is waiting for you a few blocks over so that fans don't clobber you. And remember, we have a 5:00 am photo shoot so..."   
  
"All right..." she brushed off her agent and went outside. It was dark now...pitch black...not like New York City at all...She turned to go back in the building - only to find it missing. She was beginning to panic. This never happened before...not even when she WAS capturing cards...then why was it starting now?...She whipped her head around again only to come face to face with the Mirror. "AH!" she screamed, taking a step back. Its head was hung down low, and it held the mirror out to her...  
  
  
She took it, and looked into it, only to meet the accusing eyes of Syaoran. He looked sad; almost angry with her...she wondered why...after all, HE was the one to leave HER...she looked at the mirror crookedly before handing it back to the card, yet tears formed in her eyes. His face...just to see his face made her so happy...She looked at the card, who was now looking back at her. It's now black eyes seemed to pry deep within her soul...looking for...something...  
  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? Why are you coming to me?!" She asked, now nearly in tears. The card opened its mouth to speak. (A/N: yeah, I didn't think the cards spoke either...)   
  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto...you will regret what you have done to us..." it crooned. "You will regret what you have done to us and what you have done to him." Then, in it's black attire, it faded away.   
  
  
"Done to...him?" she fell to her knees on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. "What's going on?" she whispered, almost too soft for her to hear. She pulled her head up to find herself seated in the middle of a traffic jam in the middle of Broadway. She stood up, with the help of her agent (whom had trailed her to make sure she was okay), apologizing to whomever seemed angry...  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You're really out of it today Sakura..." he said.  
  
  
"I think I'm okay...I think I'll walk home...I need a rest from this model thing.."  
  
  
She walked off to the direction of her house.   
  
  
"WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE QUITING?" her agent called after her. She turned around to face him.  
  
  
"NO! RESCHEDULE THAT PHOTO SHOOT, I'M TAKING A VACATION."  
  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
  
"JAPAN."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her bags were packed, and she was heading to the gate of her private jet, when she heard familiar screaming following her. She sighed, and ran to the plane, waiting for the pilot to slam the door shut.   
  
  
"Where to today, Miss. Sakura?" he asked, bowing his head a bit out of politeness.   
  
  
"Back to Japan, please." She stated, then headed to the back of the plane. She dropped her bags on the floor, and seated herself on the bed as the plane took off.   
  
  
There were plusses to being a model, as were there minuses. (A/N: Pros, cons, whatever) She got her own jet, but it was small. A HUGE house, but it was empty. Gorgeous guys hanging on her every move, but she loved Syaoran, lots of money...but it was true when they said money doesn't buy happiness...  
  
  
Her life was in Japan, and that's where she was going to stay for a while. 'I'm sure Touya and Father would like to see me...' she smiled to herself in spite of herself...perhaps she would run into her other friends too...that would be nice...She yawned and picked up the phone and dialed the number to her agent. It rang a few times before that usual voice picked up the phone.  
  
  
"Hello, Blossom Model Agency, John speaking. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
  
"Hi John, it's Sakura."   
  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LEFT SO EARLY I COULDN'T ASK WHEN YOU WOULD BE BACK OR..."  
  
  
"JOHN! Calm down! I'm headed to Tomoeda for a while...think of it as a long term break."   
  
  
"How long of a break?"  
  
  
"Could I do six months? I know it's a lot, but I haven't seen heads or tails of my friends OR family since I left, and trust me. Seven years without the people closest in your lives is Hell. Even if you're the biggest thing since sliced bread."   
  
  
"Fine. Six moths. But you know, you are putting me on the spot with this...who knows how long the reporters and crazy fans can live without you..."  
  
  
"Just tell them I'm doing a shoot in Hawaii and am staying there for a while."  
  
  
"It won't take them long to search the islands you know..."  
  
  
"Yeah, but it'll throw them off for a while..."  
  
  
"*Sigh* I suppose we can live with that...but don't tell me I didn't do anything for you. I'm going to have to work my ass off to keep them at bay. You wouldn't know how many magazines called for you this morning. I suggest you take pictures and send them here or I'll have to call you back early..."  
  
  
"I'll do my best..."  
  
  
"That's all we can ask."   
  
  
"Thank you John, you're a hun, ya know that?"  
  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever."   
  
  
"I'll send some pictures. Oh, and before I go, I borrowed a million bucks okay? Bye!!"  
  
  
"Sakura a million bucks is WAY too-" but she hung up before he finished. She tossed the phone on a chair and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Or, she THOUGHT it was GOING to be dreamless...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She found herself back on the Tokyo Tower, just like when she was 10...right before Syaoran came...Clow cards were floating everywhere, and Kero was hovering right next to her...just like all those dreams before...yet, something was different...something was strange...She caught a clow card in her hand, and looked at it. This time it was not black. Displayed on a perfect replica of a clow card was the flower card. Covered in black roses with blood falling from the thorns...   
  
  
She shuddered, and then heard a loud clatter from above her. She looked up to see Syaoran hovering in the float card, battling a huge, black, scaly dragon. Its teeth were bared at him, and it had its claws wrapped around a large sliver sword. It growled at him, then slashed out with his sword.   
  
  
"Syaoran!" she called, afraid of what the beast might do to him. He blocked the attack and looked at her.  
  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll be all right as long as you're near." And flashed her a smile that nearly melted her.   
  
  
This seemed to enrage the dragon, sending it into a frenzy of wild swipes and crashes of teeth. All aimed at Syaoran...and yet, he dodged every well-aimed move. He countered with kicks and punches, and the occasional swipe of the sword. And even if his attacks were a mile off, they would hit the dragon, putting deep wounds and large bruises on its scaly skin.  
  
  
Sakura watched in awe. He was back. Her Syaoran. Back to her. Simply the sight of him sent her into ecstasy. She committed to memory every inch of him, though she knew him well enough to paint a picture of him, blindfolded. She studied his eyes as he glared at the dragon-beast, his stance as she fought will all his life. Even that sword she knew, now doused in the beast's blood all too well.   
  
  
She never wanted this moment to end. Though it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Not ever. Even if it killed her...as long as she could see him again. And though he was in a battle that if lost, would cost him his life...she didn't want to wake up. He was there now. Now and forever.   
  
  
A massive roar from the dragon caused her to snap out of her thoughts. The dragon had managed to grab a hold of the bubble Syaoran was suspended in, and was now crushing it in is huge claws. Syaoran was screaming in pain, and she felt herself scream right along with him, hating every moment of his suffering.   
  
  
She turned to Kero to see if he had a plan of action (as he usually did) but found him not there. Come to think of it, neither was the sealing wand, nor the clowcards falling from the sky. She looked at her body. No cardcaptoring costume that she could usually be found in...nothing. Everything that had to do with the cards was gone. Would that mean....  
  
  
She looked back at Syaoran, to find the bubble gone, the dragon now digging its talons into his flesh. Drops of his blood fell at Sakura's feet...she watched a few drops fall, then followed them back to their source. Syaoran was glaring at her so coldly that she could literally feel the ice flowing in his veins. The dragon-beast smiled its toothy grin with happiness at his victory...Syaoran was turning red, then blue with lack of oxygen. She heard the sound of his bones shattering as the dragon gripped him tighter.  
  
  
His last words to her before the dragon squeezed him in half were, "You left me. You let me down."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat, lying on her bed in her jet. The intercom to her room from the cockpit blared on, and she heard the pilot's voice speak, "Sakura, we're landing in Japan now."   
  
  
She looked around her room.  
  
  
"Syaoran...What have I done?"   
  
  
She sat there, weeping, until a soft voice flowed through the room. It was almost unearthly, the way it sounded...quiet and innocent...and familiar. It sounded just like Syaoran's voice. Sakura called out to him, not able to find him or make out the words he was saying. She was sure it was him. Sure of it. She called out to him...but the voice faded...the last thing she heard was his sweet voce crooning her name...  
  
  
"Syaoran...please don't leave me again..." she whispered. Then there were more voices...horrible, banshee-like voices...screeching her name in ghastly wails... She squeezed her eyes tight, hoping they would just go away...they seemed to come closer to her, then she felt something grip her shoulder. She shrieked loudly. There was a commanding voice now, floating over the others...They seemed to fade until it was just that voice...oddly familiar, yet not a voice she yearned to hear like she did Syaoran's.   
  
  
She forced her eyes open, only to meet the eyes of the pilot. He looked at her with concern, and said to her, "Are you all right? We've been landed for ten minutes already...I heard screams...I hope you're all right..."  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just a nightmare...a horrible nightmare."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hotel room was small, not unlike her jet...it was quaint, almost cute...   
  
  
  
"KAWAII!!" she shrieked, mocking her video camera-obsessed friend. This brought a smile to the distressed model's face...she set her bags down, deciding that it was time to find her family and friends. Before she left, she reminded the lady at the desk not to let anyone know she was there. Not ANYONE, and left her a hearty tip.  
  
  
She walked down the familiar streets, occasionally catching eye of childhood hangouts, and in turn, fulfilled many peoples dreams of 'meeting that famous supermodel from out hometown.' She kept a smile on her face, yet inside her, she kept hearing Syaoran's voice. It was almost haunting her...the way she couldn't put his voice out of her head...and yet it still rung with those other voices...The only thing bothering her now was what he was saying...she didn't know...all she could make out was her name at the end...  
  
  
Finally she came to her house. She knocked on the door, and smiled from deep inside of her as the door opened and Touya popped his head out.   
  
  
"Kaijuu!?"   
  
  
"Touya?"  
  
  
"KAIJUU!!"  
  
  
"TOUYA!!"   
  
They embraced each other in a warm hug, then pulled apart. Sakura looked at her brother...he had matured more, and was handsome in his own, TOUYA like way...  
  
  
"Touya, who's there? You're leaving back home soon aren't you? Why don't you bring the guest into the living room."   
  
  
Sakura recognized that voice. It was her father (A/N: I don't remember how to say "father" in Japanese and I don't feel like looking it up. So if you have a problem with it, flame me with all your hearts desire.).   
  
  
"Going home, Touya? You moved out!?" She said with disbelief in her voice.  
  
  
"Yeah, finally, I found a place of my own."  
  
  
"When?"   
  
  
"Soon after you left. It's good to see you again Kaijuu." He smiled. Sakura mock frowned.  
  
  
"Touya, I'm NOT ten years old anymore, you can STOP calling me 'kaijuu'."  
  
  
"Sure, whatever, kaijuu."   
  
  
She growled, and let herself into the living room.   
  
  
"Father!!"   
  
  
"Sakura! How nice to see you!" And they too, embraced in a hug. "Why haven't you called?"   
  
  
"You wouldn't BELIEVE what they have me doing in America! If I have any time at all, it's usually spend running from crazy fans..."  
  
  
"Well, the kaijuu has fans. The world is ending." Touya said sarcastically. Sakura stomped on his foot.   
  
  
"Kids, now stop fighting..." Sakura's father warned.  
  
  
"WE'RE NOT KIDS!" they screamed in unison. Then looked at each other, and laughed.   
  
  
"Okay, okay, before we talk, I'd like to take a look at my old room, if you don't mind."   
  
  
"No, not at all honey, go ahead upstairs."  
  
  
"Arigato." She bowed to her father and ran up the stairs. Her room was nearly as she had left it. Since she moved almost halfway across the world on her agent's account, she couldn't take too much.   
  
  
She took her time looking around the room...her old school uniform still hung up near the door as if it was waiting to be worn. She felt over the fabric, remembering all the memories she had while she was wearing it. Next she moved to her bed, hands running across the stuffed animals.  
  
  
Her hands fell across a bear...the same one Syaoran had given her nearly ten years ago. She let her hand rest on it for a while, smiling at the memories she had with him...her attention was brought back to her some ten minutes later when she felt the bear get unusually hot...she looked at it...it seemed to be emitting a whitish light...she looked at it crookedly...after what she had been through...this was not out of the ordinary...but it was still.... strange...  
  
  
It continued to glow with heat until her window burst open with a sudden gust of wind. She shielded her face with her arms, and soon the wind stopped. She let her arms drop from where they were, and went to shut the window...She stopped for a moment, to look at the tree Syaoran used to climb up on, and smiled to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Perched on one of the branches was a ghost-like figure of Syaoran.   
  
  
  
  
She gasped as she saw him...the "ghost". Though she was terrified of anything paranormal, this ghost didn't frighten her. It was looking back at her with angry eyes, and anyone with half a mind would have ran away screaming. But Sakura stayed, looking at this ghost.   
  
  
He was wearing his usual battle costume, minus the hat, but it was torn and ancient looking. He glowered at her, and she stared right back. She could have gone on staring forever, though, just to once again look into his amber eyes.   
  
  
He reached his hand out to her, moving closer to her. She held her breath as he moved closer...his ghost-like hand caressed her cheek gently, and a soft smile came to his white lips.   
  
  
"I missed you, Sakura." His ghost voice said lightly. He pulled his hand back and she immediately put her hand where she had felt his touch.   
  
  
"I missed you too, Syaoran...I waited for you...it was killing me not to be able to see you. I still love you...I always have..." she looked into his eyes, and he cocked his head to one side.  
  
  
"Then why'd you do it?" he asked in confusion  
  
  
"Do what?" she said with an equal amount of confusion.   
  
  
"Why'd you kill me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*End first Chapter*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: okay, that's the first chapter...you like?  
  
  
Cody: that was confusing...  
  
  
Me: you, Cody of all people say this...you know you liked it...  
  
  
Cody: so what if I did?   
  
  
Me: you may end up like them *glances back at Tk and Ken*  
  
  
Cody: I..think I'll be going now...  
  
  
Me: *waves to Cody* bye!  
  
  
TK: NOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!!! COOOOODDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
  
Me: *bonks T.K.'s head* be good. Like Ken. He hasn't said a thing.  
  
  
TK: that's cause you have him GAGGED!!!!  
  
  
Me: oooooyeah... forgot about that.  
  
  
Ken: *glares at both*  
  
  
Me: well, anyway...send me an e-mail if you'd like to do a chapter. Well, anyway..the next chapter will be done by penybright, the third chapter will be done by Manda-chan, and I don't have anyone for any other chapters (if you reviewed and said you wanted to do an chapter, and i don't have you assigned for a chapter, send me a direct e-mail, k?) ...so let me know and I'll assign you one, k? Oh, and if you DO write a chapter, type it all up, send it to me (as an attatchment, please) and i'll put it at the end of the previous chapter with a note at the top that says who wrote it and such...  
  
  
Tai: Kat's e-mail address is vampneko@dragonslave.com, FYI  
  
  
Me: ooooolookie who it is! It's TAICHI!!!!   
  
  
Tai: did I come at a bad time?  
  
  
Me: no! not at all! *Evil grin and the lights go down. T.K.'s voice can be heard over the shrill screams of Tai*  
  
  
TK: KAT FORGOT TO MENTION THAT SHE OWNS TAI TOO!!! *Evil laughter coming from his direction, then all is silent besides ken's grumbles of dislike.*  



	2. Meeting you {part 2}

  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to a very bright and talented person, obviously that means that it's not mine. Now that we have that settled, on with the fic!   
Meeting You   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two   
  
(By: Penybright)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Previously:   
  
  
  
"Then why'd you do it?" he asked in confusion.   
  
  
"Do what?" she said with an equal amount of confusion.   
  
  
"Why'd you kill me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief.   
  
  
"No..." she whispered, tears threatening to fall. "I could never... How could you accuse me of such a thing?!" she practically screamed.   
  
  
Sayoran's soft brown eyes saddened at her accusation.   
  
  
"Sakura... I... I need you... Please, Sakura... help me?"   
  
  
"Sayoran... How can I help you? I don't understand."   
  
  
"Sakura... The Clow cards. You have to find them."   
  
  
"Find them?" Sakura interrupted. "But they're in my father's study... right?"   
  
  
Sayoran shook his head somberly.   
  
  
"My beautiful Ying Fa, you truly don't realize what you have done, do you?"   
  
  
"Sayoran..."   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I never meant for this to happen... For us to be separated..."   
  
  
Sayoran's wraithlike figure floated forward, entering Sakura's room. Sakura backed up several steps, not sure if she should stay, or run. She truly was terrified of ghosts, but this was Sayoran, and somehow... he just didn't seem like a ghost. It was if the Sayoran she was seeing now was just a projection, an illusion. Sayoran saw the momentary fear in Sakura's eyes, and instantly felt guilty.   
  
  
"Sakura, I won't hurt you."   
  
  
"I know."   
  
  
"If anyone can make it through this, it's you, Sakura. You have to find the cards... I wish I could be there to help you, but..."   
  
  
"Why can't you be here Sayoran? Why?! What's holding you back? Why can't you be here with me? I miss you so much!" Sakura sobbed, finally breaking down into tears before him.   
  
  
"Please don't cry," Sayoran whispered hoarsely. "Don't cry over me... never over me."   
  
  
Sakura looked at Sayoran through her tears, and for the first time realized how tattered and worn he looked.   
  
  
"Sayoran, what happened to you?"   
  
  
Sayoran looked at Sakura tenderly, and just as he was about to reply, crumpled to the floor.   
  
  
"Sayoran!?"   
  
  
"I can't stay here anymore. I have to go," Sayoran gritted out painfully. The floor seemed to loom up and swallow him, leaving Sakura alone and frightened in her room.   
  
  
"Sayoran..."   
  
  
Sakura let out a wail, and flung herself onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow as she cried. She missed him so much. Why did he always have to leave her? Why couldn't she go with him. Why was she always left behind... to suffer?   
  
  
"Sayoran," Sakura cried, muffling her exclamation with her pillow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A soft knock on the door brought Sakura back to wakefulness. The door slowly opened, and her brother's head popped in.   
  
  
"Hey kaiiju, it's time for dinner..." Touya's face darkened when he saw Sakura's tear stained face.   
  
  
"What happened?"   
  
  
"It- it's nothing Touya... I just...I feel a little down. It must have been the long flight," Sakura responded with a weak smile. Touya nodded, accepting her excuse, even if he knew it wasn't the reason for his sister's distress. That evening's dinner was subdued and quite, the usually cheerful Sakura strangely silent. Her brother and father cast worried glances at each other through the meal. Sakura sighed and asked to be excused, trudging up to her room. Right now, she just wanted some uninterrupted sleep. She was so very, very tired.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up in a slightly more cheerful mood. After all, she was on vacation. She should be having fun. She hadn't seen her family in a long while. Sakura decided to check out if what Sayoran had said about the Clow cards was true later. She was going to spend today with her otousan and onii-chan, and she refused to dampen their spirits by showing her unease.   
  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura called cheerfully as she descended the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
  
"Sakura... You seem better this morning," her father commented with a soft smile.   
  
  
"A good nights rest can do wonders," Sakura replied happily. "So, what do you want to do today?"   
  
  
Her father and brother looked at each other, and then at Sakura.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I have to work today... Maybe you can go somewhere with Touya and Yukito?" her father suggested guiltily. Sakura looked at her brother expectantly.   
  
  
"Well?"   
  
  
"I suppose I could go with the kaijuu---" Touya cut of with a yelp as Sakura kicked him in the shin.   
  
  
"You never learn, do you onii-chan?" Sakura sighed. Touya glared at his sister as Fujitaka chuckled at his children's antics.   
  
  
"I'll see you tonight at dinner," Fujitaka called as he hurried out the door.   
  
  
"Hai!" Touya and Sakura responded in unison.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Sakura was sure that both her father and brother were soundly asleep that night, she crept downstairs. She couldn't understand what Sayoran had meant by "finding" the cards. She had already captured, sealed, and changed all fifty-three. Sakura had locked the book with its cards, and hid it in the basement. Surely it was still there. Who could have possibly found it? Who besides her and her friends even knew of the existence of the Clow cards?   
  
  
Sakura continued her silent descent into the dark study, pausing every few moments to make sure that no one had heard her. The door silently swung open, and she slipped inside. Cautiously, Sakura crept to the hiding spot where she had secreted the book and cards. Pushing aside several volumes, she pulled out one. She was startled at how light it was. Sakura opened the fake cover to reveal the Clow book. When she opened the actual book, though, she gasped, almost dropping it. The cards were gone...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Um, the third chapter will be done by Manda-chan....^_~ i gotta go now (my mom is getting irritated with me...)  
  
  
Ken: *muffled laughs*   
  
  
Me: Oh shutup, you! 


End file.
